Remove
Cocks History Pre-Virus Cox was just an average boy, however from an early age he was an adventurous spirit and he loved the outdoors. During his teenage years he became a stoner, he also became very interesting in philosophy and he was very critical of the current state of the world. At just the age of 16, Cox had set off on his travels, leaving everything he had in London behind. On his travels around the world he met a few people whom he befriended and even met a beautiful girl who he fell in love with. After travelling around the world they decided to settle down in a self-sustaining community which resided on a South-East Asian island; life on the island was pure bliss, living a simple life with his closest friends and girlfriend away from the politics and bullshit of the rest of the world. Unfortunately this paradise would not last for ever, after living around a year at the island the 'Virus' was unleashed. What followed was an utter nightmare for Cox, all around him everyone he knew and loved one by one died in agonizing deaths. The mental torment of seeing all his loved ones suffer and die had become so very overwhelming that Cox decided that life was not living anymore, taking his knife he slashed his wrist, after which he passed out from the blood loss... Post-Virus ...To his astonishment he woke up finding himself in a pool of his on blood slumped on the floor, examining his wrist he could not find any sign of him cutting himself. Soon after he found himself in a headtrip (alike a psychedelic headtrip - which he was experienced with), after a while of tripping out he became overly dizzy and passed out once more. Upon waking he noticed that he had physically changed into a much fitter/healthier specimen of a human, and once he stood up he also realised that he was taller, he stumbled over to the nearest mirror and examined himself; at which point he noticed that his facial features had also become more aesthetically attractive, also after checking his entire body he also realised that his penis had grown. Increasingly he started to notice that his intelligence (among other mental attributes) had also become enhanced. For the next few days he spent his time in a depressive drunken binge, once the alcohol had finished though he decided that he needed to find some sort of life out there, he swam back to mainland South-East Asia and decided that he would travel. Powers and Abilities Absolute Immortality Cox is both immortal and indestructable. He does not age beyond his post-virus state - he is constantly regenerating and cannot feel pain - also he cannot be killed. Enhanced Condition Cox is of peak physical and mental attributes. He keeps his peak physical attributes without the need of maintanence. Every attribute, be it physical or mental, is at peak levels for a human; and once combined he is greater than the sum of all his parts. This also enhances his 'absolute immortality' too. Pet; Beast TBD Affiliation; Travellers TBD